


Christmas Party Catastrophe

by 1QuietStiles7



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Coworkers - Freeform, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Freeform, Office Party, Winter, locked in a pantry, shownu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1QuietStiles7/pseuds/1QuietStiles7
Summary: You've worked so hard to make the work holiday party a success. But what happens when your work crush locks you in the pantry?
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Monsta X Winter Collection 2019





	Christmas Party Catastrophe

“At this rate we’ll be here till Monday morning.”

“Nah, the cleaning service will find us tomorrow sometime. They’ll be in to clean.” Your current roommate/fellow prisoner just looks at you as if to say ‘as if that is any better,’ you just shrug your shoulders and look away.

_3 hours earlier_

"___, the office looks wonderful. I can't wait for the party." You thank your coworker and finish your day with a smile, pleased with all the compliments you and your team had received for managing to make the office building look festive. You get home in time to grab your dress, heels, and makeup bag and run back out the door to help finish setting up the tables in the training auditorium. By the time everything is setup to your liking, you have 45 minutes to get ready. You grab your things from the pantry, where you had hung your dress instead of taking it to your office upstairs or leaving it in the parking garage.

"___, cutting it pretty close aren't you?" Your coworker, Kira, and one of the other team leaders for the party, asks you as you walk into the bathroom. "I'll be okay, and who's to say we can't be late? We came in early just to make sure we finished with enough time to finish setting up." You lightly make up your face and Kira helps to gently curl your hair. Once you're both satisfied with the result you step into the stall and slip your dress on. 

After you've gotten the zipper up as much as possible and slip on your heels you step out. Kira whistles after spotting you through the mirror. "Oh, shush and finish zipping me up please." You scold her teasing which she just laughs off. "No, seriously girl, you look stunning." 

"Thank you. It's not too much?" "No, you're definitely going to turn heads tonight." You smile at her through the mirror, thinking of the one head you'd really like to turn. 

"Good." 

_1 hour earlier_

The party was a success so far. People were enjoying the games, dancing, and open bar, and perhaps the mistletoe a little too much, probably thanks to the open bar. So far you had been ~~dragged, forced,~~ asked to dance twice but neither was the one guy you were hoping it would be.

No, he was standing on the other side of the room with some of the guys from human resources. Shownu, tall and muscular, not like the gym rats from marketing though. He was well-defined and had the most adorable eye-smile. And he was sweeter than sweet. You’d think with his looks and the general stereotype of marketing guys that he’d be a total creep but alas, he was anything but--.

“Stop staring, it’s getting creepy.” 

“I wasn’t staring,” you try to protest but Kira just cuts you off. “Girl, if you had stared any longer he’d have grounds to get a restraining order.” You flush at her words, slightly indignant but also worried that he had caught you. “Ugh whatever. He doesn’t notice me anyway so I doubt he’ll notice now.” Before you could continue, your boss came over and complimented you and Kira on the hard work you had put into tonight’s event. You notice that some of the refreshments were running low and excused yourself to help replenish them.

On your first trip, you refill the stuffed mushrooms. Turning you nearly walk into Shownu, “Oh sorry, I saw you and thought you’d appreciate some help.” Slowly you nod, still startled and also feeling shy now that he was in front of you. “Great, lead the way!” He smiles and his eye-smile pops out. You stand a moment longer until you mentally shake yourself.

“Right, most of everything is in the kitchen.” He just hums and gestures for you to take the lead so you step around him and head back to where the food was, him following along behind you. You send him back out with the fancy mini sausages that legal department had requested while you go into the pantry to grab the cookies from the pantry. 

“Hey ___, was there anything else you needed help with?” Shownu asks, walking into the pantry. Well stumbled would be more accurate...did I mention he was a tad clumsy. Unfortunately for both of you his clumsiness had kicked the door stop, loosening it enough the the door swung shut behind him.

“No!” You exclaim, knowing it was too late as you rush over to the door and push against it. You were effectively locked in. “___, what’s wrong? Is it stuck?”

“No, it’s locked. The door was propped because they haven’t fixed the door handle yet. The inside won’t unlock.”

“Do you have your phone?” You ask him hopefully, knowing that yours was sitting in your purse on the back of your chair in the party room. He nods and pulls it from his inner jacket pocket. He tries calling a few of your coworkers and you also try calling Kira but it seems no can hear their phones over the music and talking. 

_Present_

“At this rate we’ll be here till Monday morning.”

“Nah, the cleaning service will find us tomorrow sometime. They’ll be in to clean.” Your current roommate/fellow prisoner just looks at you as if to say ‘as if that is any better,’ you just shrug your shoulders and look away.

“Might as well since we may be stuck here for a little while,” he says gesturing to the cookies you had come in to get. You just shrug again and reach for a cookie. Of course because the world hates you it’s the same time as Shownu and your hands collide, making it look like it had been intentional. You turn at least ten shades of red, grab a cookie and snatch your hand away, not daring to look at him in the eye. You munch on your cookie, still determined to look at everything but Shownu when you realize that he hadn’t taken a cookie yet, which causes you to look at him. He’s at least as red as causing you concern, “Shownu, are you alright?”

“Hmm? Oh yeah. Yes, yeah. I’m okay.” His overly reassuring statement makes you raise your eyebrows in a questioning manner, which he catches sight of. “Really. It’s just a bit warm in here.” You nod, not really agreeing but not sure what else to say.

“I bet you’re wishing you hadn’t offered to help me right about now.”

“Hm, not really,” he says quietly. “I would still offer to help you even if I had known this would happen. It finally gave me a reason to talk to you other than about work stuff.” You just ~~stare~~ glance at him. You can feel the blood rushing back to your face but this time it’s okay but you can see his filling with color as well.

“Why would you want to talk to me outside of R&D and marketing?” You softly question, your heart beating must faster than it should be for someone who was sitting on the floor of a pantry. 

“To get to know you better.” Before either of you could continue the door swings open, and there stood your manager, who looks shocked to see you both sitting in the pantry. You can see the door beginning to shut again and you try to get up but your dress hinders you but Shownu beats you to it. “Don’t let the door shut!” Your manager grabs the door before it’s even halfway shut.

“What are you two doing in here?” He asks, quite confused. You all quickly leave the room, lest fate be tested again, and you explain what had happened. Once the door is safely propped open again you grab the cookies and you exit the kitchen. You don’t get a chance to talk to Shownu again that night, as soon as Kira spots you she drags you away to the dance floor to compete in the dance competition, ultimately losing. The night wraps up with no major mishaps, getting home not too late.

Thankfully the next day is Saturday so you don’t have to be up early for work. Around the time you’re making brunch for yourself you receive a text.

_Unknown: Is this ___?  
You: Yes. Who is this?  
Unknown: Oh.  
Right.  
This is Shownu.  
You: Oh, um hey. How’d you get my number?  
Shownu: Kira gave it to me. I hope that’s alright…  
You: Yeah, yeah that’s fine. So what’s up?_

You wait, a little nervous as to why he would be texting you on a Saturday. He doesn’t answer right away so you go back to fixing your food. About 10 minutes later your food is finished and you hear your phone chime. You unlock your phone and almost drop it on your plate.

_Shownu: Would you like to go out tonight?  
On a date. If that wasn’t clear._

For once you don’t hesitate, quickly typing out your answer.

_You: Yes!_


End file.
